


quick and dirty

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-porn [4]
Category: British Actor RPF, Hornblower RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 4-28-08</p>
    </blockquote>





	quick and dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4-28-08

“Hurry.” Ioan’s on his knees, head practically buried in the pillow, but Jamie can hear the urgency in his voice. He wants to tease him, torture him just a little, but the very real fact that his flatmate is going to walk in at any moment, not to mention that Jamie’s prick if nearly to the stage of painful arousal, makes him give in to Ioan’s panted request. He slides his hands over Ioan’s arse, spreading him, then pushes forward slowly, the slick heat of the lube doing very little to detract from how very tight Ioan is around him. 

“Fuck,” Jamie breathes, hands tightening on Ioan’s arse. “Ioan.”

“H-hurr…” He breaks off as Jamie stops moving, fully seated inside him. “Oh…G-god, Jamie.” Ioan’s breathing hard, hands scrabbling at the floor until they finally curl into the sides of the pillows, fisting tightly. “Yes.”

Jamie tells himself to move slowly, to revel in the tight constriction, but he can’t help himself as he does begin. Ioan makes little noises that melt any resolve Jamie has, and soon he’s thrusting hard and deep. Ioan’s noises change, barely audible between the pillow and the lack of air and Jamie thinks he hears a key in the lock, driving his hips faster. “’e’s coming.”

Ioan whimpers, the sound turning into a grateful moan as Jamie slides his hand down and wraps it around Ioan’s prick, adding friction to the heat. Ioan tightens impossibly more around him and Jamie can’t hold back his orgasm, burying his own sounds in Ioan’s back as Ioan comes hot in his hand.


End file.
